Return To Gotham
by Sword of Romance
Summary: After recieving an urgent call from Batman himself, the teen titans are off to Gotham to defeat one of their most dangerous foes yet. SRob & BBRea
1. Default Chapter

Hello oh wonderful readers who have managed to stumble onto this fanfic. This is just your average Teen Titans story. Pairings are Star/Robin and Raven/BB.

One more side note before you read. This story takes places after Terra is petrified, or she never exists in the first place, whichever you prefer. I'm taking a lot of liberties with Robin's past, so please just go with it. His whole past in this story is based on my assumptions. So no flames about it!

Return to Gotham

It was a stormy afternoon at Titan Tower, though this fact did nothing to inhibit the good mood of the five teens inside. Well, four teens in good moods.

Raven of course was acting indifferent as usual, reading dark and depressing poetry in her room as though they hadn't defeated Slade the day before, although a small smile graced the telekinetic's pale features.

Beast Boy could be found one minute losing to Cyborg on the game station, then winning the next, all the while both were smiling.

Starfire was in the kitchen making her Pudding of Great Jubilation which was suspiciously blue and fuzzy.

Robin, who should have been the happiest of all, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After an hour's worth of hard work Starfire happily floated into the living room just as Raven made a surprise entrance from another hall.

"Friends, come and partake in the joy of eating the Pudding of Great Jubilation!" Starfire said brightly to the other three Titans.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked of into the kitchen while Beast Boy and Cyborg took one look at the fuzzy blue pudding and gagged.

Starfire looked slightly upset when Cyborg managed to choke out that they wouldn't ever want any as Raven strode back into the room, cup of tea in hand. She shot an annoyed glare at the two boys before looking at the door in which Robin had just appeared.

Robin walked purposely to the game station and turned it off along with the T.V., which earned him a few shouts from both Cyborg and Beast Boy. Merely the grave and solemn look on Robin's face silenced them. Immediately they knew something was wrong.

Timidly Starfire spoke up, "Robin, what is wrong? You appear to be very upset."

"Titans," Robin spoke in a deadly tone, ignoring Starfire's previous question, "we're going on a trip."

"Aww cool! Like a vacation?" Beast Boy cut Robin off.

"This is strictly business Beast Boy. A super villain known as the Joker, the crown prince of crime, has returned to Gotham City."

"What's that got to do with us?" Beast Boy again interrupted Robin who was by now more than a little annoyed.

"If you would kindly sit down and shut the f#$ up I will tell you." Robin shouted at Beast Boy, who shrank back, cringed, and did as told.

Starfire looked, bemused, at Robin for a moment. 'I never ever heard Robin yell at any of us before like that, or swear for that matter, ever while Slade was still around. I hope he is feeling well.'

"Titans, have your bags packed and be ready by morning. We're leaving at 6:00 A.M. We're only going because Batman asked me if we would help." Robin barked.

"The_ Batman_?" Cyborg asked, amazed.

"Yes, the _Batman._" Robin snapped.

"R-Robin, what about our city?" Starfire inquired, expecting to be yelled at.

Robin sighed and spoke again, this time in a much softer voice, "Don't worry about it Star. The city can take care of itself for a few days, but Gotham is in the middle of major life-or-death crisis here. We have to do whatever we can. Understand?"

Starfire nodded as the rest of the titans followed suit. Robin took this moment to storm out of the room in an apparently extremely bad mood.

A moment later Starfire finally broke the silence that had seemingly been weighing down on the four, "I had better go after him."

"Do you have a death wish or something Star?" Beast Boy said incrediously while staring at the red-haired Tamaranian girl.

"No, I do not wish to die Beast Boy." Starfire replied, completely confused.

"No no. He means do you what Robin to yell at you?" Raven explained while sipping her herbal tea.

"No, but if it means helping Robin, I will cope with it." Starfire said seriously before walking out of the room.

"You gotta admit, the girl's got guts." Cyborg said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Is it guts or something else?" Raven asked quietly before retreating to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire had managed to float to Robin's room. She lightly knocked on his door and hesitantly murmured, "Robin, may I enter your private living quarters?"

"Yeah Star, come in." Robin sighed.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire asked him as she walked over, shutting the door behind her.

"Not really." Robin replied while motioning for Starfire to sit down next to himself on an uncluttered section of his bed.

Starfire sat down and softly spoke, " Do you wish to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"It's a long story." Robin warned the alien girl.

"I have plenty of time." Starfire encouraged.

"Star, it's really boring." Robin said with a mock plea.

"Robin, may I ask what is under that mask of yours?" Starfire asked innocently after she had finished giggling from Robin's antics.

"I guess that's where it all begins. I don't know if I can get this thing off anymore." he replied while struggling with his mask.

"Here, let me help." Starfire said, her closeness to Robin making them both blush.

Her delicate hands removed his mask gently and easily, while Robin winced from the raw feeling its removal gave. Robin's eyes came up slowly as they encountered hers for the first time. Emerald green met crystal blue. Starfire lightly trailed a finger over the red mark around his eyes, never breaking contact with them. The couple began to drift closer and closer . . .

The end.

Just kidding. You're all going to hate me though.

Until a call from Gotham City interrupted the moment. Robin shot an annoyed glare at the telephone before starting to blush. Starfire's cheeks were already stained light red. Robin scowled as he got up to answer the phone.

"Master Robin, how good it will be to see you tomorrow. I called to ask how many bedrooms will need to be prepared. Apparently Master Bruce neglected to ask you that." Alfred greeted, smiling.

"Uh, let's see. Two in the East Wing, two in the West Wing, if I could use my old room that would be great, and if you could have one in the South Wing with you and Barbara that would be great too." Robin instructed.

"Very well Master Robin, ut where is your mask?" Alfred inquired.

"Here it is!" Starfire announced as she popped out from behind Robin, his mask in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

Robin chuckled lightly until Alfred again spoke with a sly wink, "And who is this?"

Disclaimer : me no own, so you no sue

Authoress' notes: I'll make this quick. I will be updating my other story very shortly, just as soon as my beta reader corrects it. Yes, this _is_ a shameless plug Until then . . .

See ya minna-san!

Sword of Romance


	2. Long Forgotten

Authoress' Notes: Hello again my wonderful readers. I'm SO sorry this took so long to update, but I lost all my notes and work on the story and forgot where I wanted the plot to go, and . . . this is a really bad excuse. Instead of wasting space with this, I think I'll just reply to the reviews . .

Replies:

scathac's warrior: I realize it has been a long time since I updated, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction, like working on my career as a novelist. Therefore, I can't update as often as I would like. I am going to try to update quicker in the future though.

Samurai-lapin: I'm glad you like the story so far. With any luck it will only get better.

Notamambor: I enjoy writing their scenes. Don't worry, there'll be more of them later. Alfred is going to do everything humanly possible to embarrass Robin . . .

Piscean Wisdom: Cute wasn't exactly the mood I was going for, but if it came out that way, great! Variety in opinions is what makes people special.

Dbzgtfan2004: Yes, Rob/Star forever! They have to end up together, it would be so wrong if they didn't, they're perfect for each other. I'm glad you're interested.

Alicia Keyboard: No matter what, I will continue this story and finish it, so have to fear about that. I'm so happy you like it.

Regrem Erutaerc: I'm toying with a lot of different ideas right now, but thanks for the suggestion. They will admit their feeling eventually, it's just gonna take a while, and a lot of close calls.

Kori-chick-47: This is the nicest review anyone has ever left me. I'm honored that you think so highly of this little drabble of mine and I sincerely hope I live up to your expectations of this story.

Lost Inside: I'm really happy that you like the story that much! I put some work into this story and its really gratifying to know that someone really thinks it's good.

Tiffany: I'm pleased that you think this story's great. I will try to update when I can, but I can't promise anything under three months.

Angelsflame265: As I said I will try to update soon. Thank you for being polite and saying "please"!

Thank you everyone for taking the time to review. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to write such lovely things about this story. And now for our feature presentation . . . read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Return to Gotham

Chapter 2: Long Forgotten

–Robin's Room–

"Alfred, this is Starfire. Star, this wise guy here is Alfred, he pretty much raised me." Robin introduced.

"It is glorious to make your acquaintance Alfred." Starfire spoke in a bubbly tone to the chucking butler.

"As it is to make yours. You see, I am Master Batman's, and Master Robin's when it comes to it, butler." Alfred returned in kind, sensing the girl's need for a mental connection between Robin and himself.

"Please, explain this 'butler' you speak of." the Tamaranean princess cocked her head to one side cutely, curious as a kitten. (A/N: No pun on residential company intended./\/\;)

"A butler is someone who cleans, answers doors, makes appointments and other various tasks." he explained patiently. Amazing what single-handedly raising three children in two different generations does for one's patience.

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Starfire squealed in delight. What fun that would be!

"Perhaps after this nasty business is over with you can assist me as hostess of the next party here at the manor Mistress Starfire." Alfred smirked as he watched Robin's face rapidly became the color of his uniform's shirt and begin to choke.

"Well, I best be off, Master Batman and Mistress Barbara send their regards. Good day to you Master Robin, Mistress Starfire." Robin only coughed and spluttered more at his parting words.

Starfire looked on in concern, rubbing Robin's back in a feeble attempt to decrease his discomforture. Inside, she was brimming with excitement. Being a hostess of a party sounded fun. But why did the Titans never have a host or hostess for their parties? Perhaps friend Cyborg would explain, seeing as friend Robin seemed to get upset over it.

"Friend Robin, if it is truly such a horrible thing to be a hostess, I . . . will not do it." Now under control, Robin sensed the disappointment in her voice.

"Of course you should, he just . . . caught me off guard." As Robin grinned at her, he noted two things in rapid succession. One, Star's hand was still on his back. Two, she still had his mask. The war was on.

–Living Room–

"Take that Cy!"

"Not so hot now, huh BB?"

Raven rolled her eyes and attempted, attempted being the key word, to return to return to her book and failed miserably.

"You've got mail!" the Titan's mainframe computer emphatically shouted.

"To: Cyborg, From: Titans East, Re: garbage disposal and Sparky."

Cyborg jumped up, blushing slightly, "Hehe, pesky disposals . . ."

"Raven, hey Raven?"

"Go away."

"Play Tetris with me, please? Cy's gonna take hours." Beast Boy begged.

'Oh boy, here comes the face.' Raven was not disappointed as a tiny green kitten jumped onto he lap.

'Pros; I get back to my play quicker, he quits with the face, mild curiosity of video games sated. Cons; it's a video game. Why not? Everyone else is acting weird, Beast Boy excluded. Imagine that.' Raven thought dryly.

In the background Cyborg was shouting, "Dude, you can't put plastic down a garbage disposal!" Aqualad looked fairly sheepish.

"One, game, and you never bother me about it again." the changeling's face lit up like the sun's first morning rays, not that he ever saw those.

"Sue thing." Beast Boy said quietly. Walking her through the controls, he couldn't help but feel giddy. Four years of unending patience was finally paying off. Maybe if she would play video games, she would open up in other ways as well.

Or if not, he was willing to wait another four years. Longer, if need be. After all, what wait wasn't worth one of the quiet empath's smiles?

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked. Raven only nodded as the dreaded game commenced.

–Robin's Room–

The tickle/pillow war zone that was formerly Robin's bedroom was covered in whitish-tan feathers, the two teens laying on the bed gasping for air between laughs. A victorious Robin held up his mask like a trophy as their breathing returned to something resembling normality.

"I should . . . probably finish the story I started before _Alfred_ decided to interrupt." Robin muttered, still annoyed with the inopportune timing of the dear butler, "I guess I should start with my real name."

"What is your true name, friend Robin?" Starfire asked softly, aware of the delicacy of the topic.

"Richard Grayson. You see, when I was little, I . . . " Robin was cut off for the second time that day, this time by the Titan's alarm.

"Yo, Rob, Star, we got trouble, Cinderblock's st it again!" Cyborg's voice called via the intercom.

Robin sighed and replied over said intercom, "Titans go!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tetris or really anything, so there's no point getting upset over it.

Authoress' notes: I know, not a lot of good ole' Cy in this chapter, sorry Cyborg fans. He'll have more of a part later, possibly as comic relief, or as relief from Beast Boy's version of comic relief. Not that I dislike Beast boy, next to Raven, he's my favorite character in Teen Titans. As for this story's next update, should be within the next three months. Until then, check out my upcoming one-shot "Over It", a Raven/Beast Boy romance. See ya later minna-san!

Sword of Romance


	3. The Long Road Ahead

Authoress' Notes: Here it is, the long-awaited third chapter of Return to Gotham! Sorry it took so long, but hopefully it's up to standards. By the way, I finally set the time period this story takes place in, which would be after the fifth season, but before "Things Change", most because Terra would majorly complicate things. Anyways, sorry about the Kid Flash/Jinx drabble, I couldn't resist. Read, review, and with any luck, enjoy.

Return to Gotham

Chapter 3: The Long Road Ahead

"Thanks you two. Sorry this was such short notice . . ." Robin began, the Titans grouped outside the tower near the T-ship.

Jinx interrupted. "Don't worry about it. With him as partner, everything is short notice."

"Aww, comm'on Jinx, I'm not that bad." Kid Flash grinned. The bad luck witch looked away, a rosy tinge to her cheeks. Stupid Kid Flash and his stupid grin. One of these days she would kiss-kill him. Yes, kill. She meant kill, really.

"Just don't go in my room." Raven added ominously.

"Sure thing." Kid Flash nodded. The consequences looked at the least very painful. Besides, he had better things to do, like trying to ask Jinx out to dinner without tripping over his own tongue.

"Bye!" Jinx waved to the departing Titans.

"Shall we start patrolling? I remember most of the hotspots for crime around town." Well, that and Robin had left him a detailed map of Jump City, but he could have remembered on his own.

"Let's go then." Jinx walked over with a faux-resigned sigh. She loved patrolling or rather how they managed it. But it was really just the patrolling. Denial was only a river in Egypt . . .

Kid Flash swept her up in his arms and took off, Jump City spread out before them in the glow of the first morning sun.

— T-ship —

"Ah man, did we have to go _this_ early? Most villains aren't even up by now." Which was true, but mentioning this to Robin probably wasn't the most intelligent idea ever.

"Beast Boy . . ." Robin growled.

"Enough! We haven't even been in the air five minutes and you're already snipping at each other. Now sit down and shut up." Raven said forcefully, if monotone. At this rate, she'd never find out what happened to the sorceress and her knight . . . Letting the dark barrier between the two boys fall, she returned to page 197 and started again with an exasperated sigh.

Beast Boy pouted. All he had done was made an offhand comment and Robin blew up, which in turn interrupted Raven, who got mad at them both. His ears drooped. Pissing her off on purpose was one thing, but this . . . "Rae?"

"Raven." He winced. Way to go Beast Boy, piss her off more while trying to apologize. Only he could do something like that.

"I'm, uh, sorry. For interrupting you and all, so, uh," he went on hurriedly, " I wasn't, um, thinking 'cause it's early and uh, forgive me?" Beast Boy could have sworn he heard a mumbled "Thus assuming you think at all . . ." before he heard the words he so desperately wanted.

"I forgive you. Now let me get back to my book." Smiling with satisfaction, Beast boy grabbed his portable game and sat back. High score, get ready for the Beast Man . . .

Cyborg sighed. Three hours to Gotham and no one was dead yet. At least Starfire was keeping her cool . . .

"Robin, who is this man of bats we are helping?" Starfire innocently enquired. Robin mentally chuckled. Man of bats? Star was hilarious and she wasn't even trying.

"Um, the best way to put it is that he taught me to be a super hero. All the gadgets and martial arts and stuff I use I learned from him, except the acrobatics."

"Please, where did you learn these 'acrobatics'?"

"Later Star. In the mean time, how's Silky been?" The little thing was kina cute . . .

"Oh dear. I forgot to tell friend Jinx and friend Kid Flash about Silky." Identical looks of horror I their eyes, each reached for their communicators. They had to tell them before they found the little worm.

— Titans Tower —

"Wally! There's a thing in here!" Jinx screamed.

"What?" Kid Flash was confused. What thing? Doze off for five minutes and suddenly you have no idea what's going on.

"The worm!" Jinx's _obviously_ mortal peril was interrupted by the tower computer as they listened to Starfire's frantic explanations. Her pet? The partners exchanged a look and simultaneously agreed the Tamaranean was perfect for Robin. They were both completely nuts.

— T-ship —

"Thank goodness Silky is now safe. I hope friend Jinx remembers to rub his belly after she feeds him. He is rather prone to aches of the stomach." Starfire bit her lip. She should have brought Silky with them. She was such a terrible glnorfka . . .

"It'll be fine Star. Jinx'll take good care of him. You know, even the best, um, gorfna needs a break." Starfire tried in vain to hold back her giggles. Gorfna? She was relatively certain the correct Earth term for him was 'cute'. It was very 'sweet' of him to try to use her language, even if he had completely mangled it. The point was that he tried. She wondered vaguely; she had gained his Earthen language with a 'kiss', Raven had called it. Could Robin learn her language like that as well?

"Robin, how do humans learn a different language?"

"Well, we study it for a long time and use it as much as we can so we remember it." Robin explained patiently. He couldn't help being curious though. Why would she want to know that?

"Would you like to perhaps learn Tamaranean Robin?" So that was why . . .

"Sure Star. Where do I start?"

"We must first start with greetings."

Cyborg smiled. Robin and Starfire were occupied with languages, Beast Boy was celebrating his recent high score, and Raven had just polished off at least a hundred pages. Everything was good for now, even the sky was clear. He had a bad feeling though. Something just wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

Mentally shrugging, he sighed. If push came to shove, they would fight and they would win. He'd heard rumors about this Joker guy, bad ones. Insane with no morals, the worst kind of villain. No way he was going to let this guy hurt his siblings. The Titans were his brothers and sisters and if someone wanted intended to take them from him, they would have to get through him first.

— 3 Hours Later —

"Here we are team. Gotham City."

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, they would not be cancelling season six, which I realize is the network's fault, but still!

Authoress' Notes: Cyborg is taking on a more serious role, while Kid Flash and Jinx may show up later during the darker moments for a bit of much-needed fluff and comic relief with Silky. I'm starting to get inspiration for this story again, so with any luck, I'll right a little faster now that I'm excited about it again. An update to "Behind Closed Doors" is in the works this month. All hail the Rae/BB goodness! See ya minna-san!

Sword of Romance


End file.
